Dai Atlas
Summary Dai Atlas was one of the old Cybertronians dating back to the era of Nova Prime 8 million years ago. In Old Cybertronian his name was "Dei Atlas", meaning "God Map", which reflected his desire to find the legendary Knights of Cybertron, a group of Cybertronians who supposedly made Cybertron perfect before leaving to spread enlightenment and peace to the rest of the universe. A strict believer in pacifism and in Primus, Dai Atlas was part of Nova Prime's inner circle and was present when he located the legendary Crystal City and its guardian, Omega Supreme, allowing him to bring about a new era of peace on Cybertron. With time, an increasingly ambitious Nova began planning for aggressive expansion into space to "free" other races from "the tyranny of will" as well as authorizing combiner experiments in the name of all becoming one, both of which horrified Dai Atlas. When Crystal City was destroyed in a battle between Omega Supreme and Jhiaxus's creation, Monstructor, he confronted Prime with the consequences, but was rebuffed and told he had lost his place on the Ark. 4,000,000 years later, rather than join the "new Senate" assembled under the ascendant Zeta Prime, Dai Atlas went on to form a group dedicated to preserving Cybertron's ancient culture, naming it the Circle of Light after Omega Supreme's prediction. The Decepticons, now holding Kaon, continued their campaign of terror, but were halted temporarily after Zeta's death and the Matrix of Leadership's selection of Orion Pax to become Optimus Prime. In spite of the new Prime's successes, Atlas considered him a warmonger and refused to accept his authority. Even though he had no faith that Prime could lead Cybertron back to peace, he grudgingly participated in the Grand Convocation out of respect for the Matrix. Another 4,000,000 years later, Dai Atlas formed a new Crystal City deep underground on Theophany. Crystal City was attacked by an army of Legislators, led by Star Saber, who had betrayed the Circle and now worked under Chief Justice Tyrest. Although it cost 10,000 Legislators to subdue the population, eventually Dai Atlas and the survivors were captured and taken to the fabled miracle moon of Luna 1. The Lost Light would later find only the city in ruins. Dai Atlas met his fate at the hands of Star Saber, when the latter shoved his fist into Dai Atlas's chest, killing him with the final words, "Primus hates you". Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Dai Atlas Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: 8,000,000 years old Classification: The Circle of Light Leader, Cybertronian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (into a Cybertronian Jet), Large Size (Type 1), Extreme Longevity, Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Electricity Manipulation (with Great Sword), Energy Manipulation (with Great Sword), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Shouldn’t be too far behind the likes of Optimus Prime) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Most Cybertronian Jets can travel between planets) with Relativistic+ reaction and combat speed (Comparable to Arcee) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universal+ Stamina: Nigh-limitless (Can fight even while injured, cannot tire physically) Range: Extended Melee Range, Several tens of meters with his rifle Standard Equipment: Great Sword, Rifle Intelligence: Gifted (Possesses a great degree of wisdom) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Transformation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Self-Sustenance Users